The Writer and the Farmer
by Mehpleh75
Summary: A writer moves in from Canterlot and falls in love with a cow girl. Not much more to say than that *Rated T for some language down the road*


**The Writer and the Farmer**

First off: It's pretty much mandatory to ship your persona (Be it furry or other form) with your favorite character in your favorite show. So I will try and make this as much of a normal fic as possible. In other words NO CLOP, no ridiculous OC's, or unrealistic events.

Second: If I am to make a clop chapter, it will be uploaded separately so those who don't want to read it may ignore.

So without any further arguments let us get to the story!

*I do not own My Little Pony, it belongs to its rightful owners*

"Well there it is"

The sudden expression made me look up from the book I was reading to see what my friend was talking about. There in the distance I could see the small buildings that made up the well-known town of Ponyville. The town looked perfect, the sun was high in the sky and it just put this glow around the town. Sighing I book marked the page I was on and put it away. Reading tends to make me space out… a lot. I didn't even realize I've been on a train for 2 and half hours. With my stuff packed away I looked back out the window at the small town. This is just what I need, a nice quiet town where you aren't judged on every little thing about you.

Canterlot just wasn't my taste. The ponies there were just too uptight and judgmental. For instance they judged me on my birth place. Apparently they don't like ponies from outside of their perfect little city. I did manage to meet some nice ponies but I just couldn't stand the everyday ridicule.

I moved to Canterlot to see if I could take off as a writer. I always had a passion for writing even as a young colt. Although it wasn't my first option, Manehattan was my first bet. But after just a day there I just couldn't stand it. The streets were too loud and I got constant headaches throughout the day. So I moved to Canterlot to set up shop. A couple months later here I sit on a train to hopefully my final stop.

As the train pulled into the station I could see other ponies standing around, probably just waiting to get on or welcome back friends/family. The station wasn't much but it was something. It was a long two story building with a large clock set in the center of the second level.

"Hey man come on let's go" My friend said leaving the car in a rush.

"Oh Alex" I said with a sigh.

My friend and I are complete opposites but we somehow manage to still be friends. Strapping on my saddle bag I headed out of the car to leave the train. My legs wobbled as I walked, another thing reading did to me. As soon as I exited the train I saw Alex with his marefriend… making out…in front of everyone. The two snow white unicorns looked just like another typical couple but in reality they've been like this for almost 2 years. They really suit each other; she met him at one of his shows in Canterlot and the two just hit it off.

"Come on love birds you gotta help me unpack my stuff" I said.

As I said this my two suitcases appeared next to me. Looking back I thanked the unicorn who placed them there. Turning back Alex and his marefriend were finally out of each other's mouths.

"Shall we be going" I said.

"After you sir" Alex said.

After a long walk through the town we finally found the place I would be staying in. It wasn't much but it could easily hold me and my stuff. Walking inside the one story home we looked around. One kitchen and dining room, a living room, two bathrooms, work room, a master bedroom and a guest bedroom.

"Well better get started" I said.

So after two hours of unpacking I sat in my favorite chair while Alex and his marefriend sat in each other's hooves. We watched the evening news, a tradition I always had. Hoping a story may give me some inspiration.

"Hey man you hungry" Alex said.

I looked over at the two on the couch, taking a second to decide. As if on cue my stomach growled.

"I guess I am"

"Well me and Vinyl know a great place near the center of town" Alex said.

"That would be?"

Both of them gasped in shock obviously there was a bit joking in that but they still seemed surprised by the fact I hadn't heard of a restaurant in the town I know almost nothing about.

"Sugarcube Corner Duh" Vinyl said in a mocking tone.

I furrowed my brow in a questioning manner to symbolize I still wasn't catching on. Vinyl just groaned like I had no idea what I was doing. Fortunately Alex caught on and explained.

"Sugarcube Corner is a restaurant that specializes in baked goods"

Taking a couple seconds I finally came up with a decision.

"Alright let's go" I said getting up.

Another walk through town and the sun was finally setting and Luna's moon was appearing on the horizon making the air cool off. A light breeze flowed through the town and cooled down the air even more. Looking around the windows of homes lit up and illuminated the streets. Sighing in content I knew this was going to be where I was staying.

"There she is, Sugarcube Corner" Alex said.

Looking to where Alex had pointed I could see a tow story building with tan walls and what looked like a chocolate cake roof with a cupcake on top.

"Is that structurally sound?" I asked.

"Well if it's been there for years than probably yes" Alex said in a mocking tone.

I just rolled my eyes as we walked up to the door. The walls on the inside had the same color as the outside and pink arches that connected tan pillars. In the back I could see five large in the wall columns of shelves that held an assortment of cakes and other baked goods. A pink pony stood looking at the columns as if counting. Approaching the counter I decided to speak up.

"Uhh... Hello?"

The pink pony turned around only to freeze in her place, eyes locked on me. Feeling a bit awkward I backed away and noticed Vinyl and Alex were on either side of the room. Without warning the pony tackled me to the floor, words spilling out of her mouth at the speed of sound.

"Oh my gosh you're new here, I know this because I've never seen you before and that means you don't have any friends here so…"The pink pony rambled on.

I was a bit intimidated by this energetic pony, her mouth just kept on moving and I was having a difficult time keeping up.

"So I'm gonna throw you a big welcome to Ponyville party so you can make some friends" The pony finished.

"Huh" I responded.

"My friend…that is Pinkie Pie, Ponyville's premium party planner" Alex said walking back to the center of the room.

Pinkie Pie…The name sounded so familiar, like she was important in some way. Then it hit me like a freight train, the elements.

"The Pinkie Pie" I said in shock.

"Well duh how many other Pinkie Pie's do you know" She responded with a little skip.

Both of us getting back on our hooves I couldn't help but smile knowing I just met one of the Elements of Harmony.

"It's an honor to meet you" I said with enthusiasm and held out my hoof.

Pinkie took it and shook it vigorously.

"Nice to meet you to new colt"

"The names Joel" I said.

Without warning Alex stepped up next to me and tapped me on the shoulder.

"If you forgot we're here to eat not get autographs"

"Relax man, we're not in any rush" I replied quickly.

"Oh you want food?" Pinkie said.

In just a second she was gone and back with an assortment of the baked goods we saw on the shelves.

"We have cakes, pies, cookies, cupcakes…" she rambled on again.

I gave a sigh of content, yep, home sweet home.

No ridiculous O.C's he said, yeah I'm not good at making names let alone ones that I would like and think would fit. Other than that I make em as real as possible.

So I'd like to set a goal for myself, put out 4 new stories by the end of the year and maybe a Christmas themed one, maybe.

In other news I'm heading down to Florida for the week and I leave tomorrow. I will be bringing some stories to work on but don't count on me getting a lot done; I make my stories in a very weird way.

So I hoped you enjoyed this, and there will be more to come.

~Mehpleh75

P.S. does this story seem short to you?


End file.
